Beauty and the Beast: A Tale of Clace
by ChroniclesoftheMortalMatched
Summary: Clary and the rest of the Shadowhunters are now the characters of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast**

_A Clace Tale_

Clary loved nothing more than her paints. It was for this reason that the people

in her village of Alicante thought her queer and kept far away from her as if

she would taint their provincial lives. Well, all except one Sebastian and his

little groupie Valentine. Ugh. Every day Sebastian interrupted her with her work

trying to woo her in every way possible. But on that day her father was leaving

for an antique convention in Sweden.

"Goodbye Papa Lucian!"

Clary gathered her paints and brought them back to the hill to paint the

swelling hills of the countryside when Papas horse came running back

frantically.

"What's wrong Graymark? Graymark?!"

The horse was too spooked to respond so Clary jumped on cooed into the horses

ear.

"Bring me to Papa!"

Within minutes she was lost in the woods until she saw the glint of a familiar

gate. HERONDALE MANOR.

There had been rumours about this place swirling around her village ever since

she was a girl. The story went like this:

There was a handsome and wealthy Shadowhunter boy of a respectable family living

with them in the Manor. One night after a particularly tiring night of hunting

the son came home to a warlock at his door. Repulsed by her hagrid nature he

shooed her away. Still she begged for shelter for one night and pulled out a

single red rose.

Once again repulsed by her appearances and disgusted by her attempts he refused

her shelter and spat in her face. At that moment the warlock revealed herself to

be a beautiful Angel. The son tried to reconcile but it was too late, the Angel

cursed him saying he had until his 18th birthday to fall in love with someone

and have them fall in love with him in this form. But before he could speak she

turned him into a revolting monstrous Beast that lacked all grace and ability to

accept runes. But the Angel was not done she said that If he did not complete

this task everyone who had ever loved him would die.

The story haunted Clary and her heart reached out to the boy, but who knew if

the story was real it was just based off of an abandoned manor. Suddenly a

scream broke out from the Manor that sounded like...

"Lucian!"

Clary jumped off Graymark and ran threw the gates up to the grand door , knocked,

then realized how foolish that was and burst through.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere in front of her furniture and walls were covered in dust , claw marks or both. Clary shook at the thought of an actual Beast living in this castle.

"Heeelp!"

Lucian's cries echoed up a stone staircase to Clary's left and she ran down it only to find herself in a dungeon with Lucian as the only prisoner. Lucian caught sight of her and instead of being thrilled his eyes opened wide with terror and he began to whimper. Clary kneeled closer to him and started to whisper, but a warm breath down her neck cut her off , and a low growl made her turn around until she was staring face to face with a monstrous Beast.

"Go away."

The thing growled at her.

"He is my prisoner he wandered on to my land , now go away."

Lucian began to cough a sick, dry cough that had Clary wondering if he'd make it one night in this dank place.

"Let me stay."

Clary took a deep breath.

"I'll stay while he goes."

The Beast considered this for a moment before stepping back and handing her the key to his cell. Clary ran to his cell unlocked the door and hugged Lucian. She stood up and ushered him up the stairs to the doors where she promised that no matter what she would see him again. She turned away and the Beast closed the door behind her before mumbling a low; follow me. Clary followed him up a grand staircase and down a never-ending hallway into a chamber fit for a Queen which it probably used to be. Once the Beast left she lay down on the bed and cried and cried and cried , until the Beast came back two hours later with an invitation.

"Would you like…to join..me..for..dinner.."

"No! Go away!"

"…Please…Join me..for…dinner.."

"No! I don't want to!"

"FINE! THEN YOU CAN ROT IN THERE!"

With the heavy footsteps that followed Clary knew that he had left and she began to cry once more.

"Oh my, why are you crying so much? It was only an invitation to dinner."

The wardrobe to her right spoke. Clary sniffled.

"It's just I miss my Papa and I can't help remembering that I'm a prisoner here."

The wardrobe sighed and inched closer to Clary.

"I'm sorry but I find that shallow and pathetic, now let's get you dressed for dinner."

"But the Beast told me I couldn't leave the room…"

"And the Beast won't know will he? By the way I'm Isabelle here for your dressing needs."

Isabelle sent one of the compacts from the powder room to make sure that dinner would be ready. She then promptly dressed Clary in a simple black satin dress and, surprisingly, nimbly tied her hair back with a matching lace ribbon. The compact scurried back in as Clary was admiring Isabelle's work and announced that dinner was ready. A little replica of a Grandfather clock named Alec came to get Clary. He scurried down the hallway stopped at her door and seeing her nodded his head in approval. Clary didn't follow until Isabelle nudged her in the back whispering, "You will no longer be our prisoner….be our guest." Shut the door and Clary began the walk to catch up to Alec and dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

As Clary walked down the hallway with Alec as he debriefed her on everyone she would be meeting.

"Maryse and her son Chip will serve you tea , Lady Camille will help you tidy up with Isabelle and then there's Magnus..."

They had reached the wide double doors to the dining room.

"He can be flamboyant."

They pushed open the dors to reveal a completely dark room and seemingly no one in it. Until, a spotlight lit up the stage with a candle stick standing front and center. He slowly lifted his head up revealing that he was covered in a nice ,thick layer of sparkles. Next to her Alec sighed.

"Be. Our..."

"Enough! Enough! Save that for another time! The girl needs to eat , give her some bread and water and she'll be on her way."

Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen and a very motherly looking teapot came out looking furious with all her anger directed at Alec.

"Alexander! How dare you not feed our guest the very finest we have to offer!"

Alec shied back and the teapot who Clary figured was Maryse led her to a seat at the head of the table. Magnus pointed his left candle towards her and shot a flame that landed on the table in front of her. Once the flames subsided a nice helping of dinner appeared.

"How did you get this? Didn't you pay for it?"

"Sure." Magnus turned to Alec and whispered, "Whatever helps her sleep at night."

Clary quickly finished her meal and was brought tea by Maryse and her son Max. It was a little strange having to sip from a teacup that squirmed because he said that it tickled when Clary drank from him.

Clary sat , chatted and dined with the animate inanimates until they heard the Beast coming up the stairs in a bad mood. Maryse jumped into action.

"Dishes and utensils I need this room spotless in five minutes! Magnus and Alec bring Clary up to her room ,but take the back way. Now go!"

Flanked on either side by Alec and Magnus they lead her around the table past the kitchen and into another dimly lit hallway. As the door they just exited closed Clary heard the door to the dining rom open. Magnus and Alec led her down the winding hallways until Magnus stopped whispered something to Alec pointing at the door to his left. Alec shook his head , but sighed when Magnus went over to the door anyways.

"Oh Clary!"

Magnus singsonged.

"You like to paint , yes?"

Clary nodded ,"But not only painting sketching, pastels , oils..."

"Blah. Blah. Color girl come over here and peak your head in."

Eager to see what lied inside the room Clary dashed to the door and popped her head in.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary popped her head through the threshhold and her green eyes grew into saucers when she saw what lay in front of her. Aisles and aisles of supplies; paints, pastels, canvas, brushes, oils, pencils, charcoals...etc. The list seemed to go on forever. And to her right a big oak desk lay with two velvet stools and an easel along with a mini chest of drawers for the supplies recently used. Behind her Alec and Magnus scuffled until Alec pushed his way in front of Clary and the art studio.

"Okay. You've seen the studio. Now let us move on, nothing more to see."

Clary floated behind the pair in an eatheral state, as Alec shut the door and the two continued to bicker. Suddenly Magnus turned to Clary right before the round staircase that she assumed led up to the floor her room was on.

"So color girl, want to _use_ that studio?"

Clary nodded her head. Magnus put his arm around her and stage-whispered in her ear.

"Then maybe you should ask The Beast."

Clary pulled away with a stoney expression on her face.

"I would never talk to such a monster."

She turned and ran up the staircase, but halfway through Magnus called up to her.

"Sweetheart you're going the wrong way, take a left. And if you want to even slightly enjoy your stay you could at least talk to the guy."

Magnus' voice faded out as Clary climbed the stairs and threw herself on the bed that would seem to be hers.

"That bad huh?"

Isabelle walked over next to the bed."

Clary sighed and flopped into a sitting position.

"They want me to talk to The Beast. They told me it would make my stay happier."

Isabelle sighed now.

"Well I'm assuming that 'they' is MAgnus because he's the only one here with any love sense...excluding myself."

She sat quite for a while and then turned to Clary again.

"How about we get you dressed for bed and then I'll tell you a story, and once I'm done you can decide if you want to talk to The Beast. Sound good?"

Clary nodded.

"Okay then. Where should I begin, Ah, I know. Okay so..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Once upon a time, there lived a young man set to inherit his father's throne, he was The Prince. Now the Prince was a good young man, a good as the rich and spoiled can be. He was dashing and charming with wit and wisdom to spare not to mention cat like agility. Many young women throughout his kingdom had fallen for him many princesses too, but the Prince refused every offer. He was waiting for his soul mate. Now it just so happened that the maidens in his kingdom were very competitive and every time they got turned down, they got mad. Soon you could not speak the name of the Prince in front of these girls without seeing the fire of hatred burn in their eyes. One day an old enchantress was passing through the town looking for something to meddle with, because you see she was just one of those evil bitches who hates everyone. She had heard about a dashing prince who was set to rule the kingdom and asked a group of young women in the square of him. The second she uttered his name she saw their hatred and set her target on the back of the young heir. Late the next night while the Prince and his hunting party were celebrating a great victory the enchantress disguised herself as a beautiful young women and knocked on the door. The Prince opened the door to a gorgeous young maiden and his jaw dropped, but he denied her his hand and left outside. The enchantress still persistent took another approach and disguised herself as the young maiden's grandmother. The next night was cold and stormy as she walked up to the Prince's castle. She knocked on the door and waited for the Prince to answer. When he did he sighed and denied the women many times before yelling at her to be gone and that he was done with all these stupid women knocking on his door. The enchantress then revealed herself and spat at him. "You wait for true love? Well until you find yours and make her love you back enjoy your new form." She dropped a rose at his feet before walking away, but then stopped and turned back. "Take care of that." Pointing at the rose she vanished. As if her words set of a trigger the Prince began to twitch and grow in agony writhing and clutching the door. Through his pain filled transformation he chased his family and most of his staff out of the castle until it was over and he was alone. As quickly and as delicately as he could he grabbed the rose and carried up to the shreds of his room and contained it within an old overturned crystal vase. No sooner than the rose had been covered he heard a knock on the door and ran to see if his family had come back for him. He opened the door hopefully, but standing there was the evil enchantress who cursed him. She looked past him and called out, "Oh and to those you stay with you let them turn into…hmm…let's go with household appliances." The Prince turned to see a group of servants run from the closet and one by one turn into a candle, a wardrobe, and so on. He turned back, but the enchantress had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Carefully he picked up each of his servants and placed them in their respective spots and he wrapped the poor little house mother's boy in a rag because in his turning into a teacup he had managed to chip himself. Once this was all done he sat in the parlor all alone."

Isabelle sighed.

"Now isn't that just tragic."

Clary sat up and rolled her eyes.

"It sounds like you're just trying to make me pity the Beast. That was his story wasn't it?"

Now it was Izzy's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're missing the point. He's a tragically handsome damned soul who just needs some TLC!"

Clary laughed but Izzy had a point. Maybe he isn't all that bad. After all he hadn't been in contact with humans for how many years? Forced to live-in exile because he wanted to wait for true love. Clary sighed.

"Fine Izzy you win I'll go talk to him."

"Yeah man! I still got it! Woo!"

"TOMORROW."

Izzy grunted.

"Oh come on Clary. That's just not fair you cant just build me up and then let me down…"

Clary laughed and rolled over in her bed.

"Goodnight Izzy."

Izzy begrudgingly answered.

"Night."

But secretly she was excited. This could be their chance for the Beast to fall in love and return to his true form. The staff alongside him. This could be his last chance. Long live Prince…


End file.
